


Melodrama

by sadsynthesizer



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, House Party, Keith thinks Lance is pretty and Lance thinks Keith can dance, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Idiots, Pining Keith (Voltron), Underage drinking (if you are from the US), about love and feelings, anxious keith, drunk conversatons in a bathtub, keith and lance have a meaningfull conversation alone, klance, modern setting au, pidge gives everybody lame nicknames, pining lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsynthesizer/pseuds/sadsynthesizer
Summary: "So what are you thinking"."I know this is gonna sound cheesy as fuck, but I'm thinking about that quote from The Great Gatsby, the one about the large parties being more intimate? It's so true".There's a pause, longer than the one before, and Keith is afraid that he sounds extremely presumptuous. Who the heck even mentions "The Great Gatsby" when they're drunk? Seriously."Okay, don't kill me, but I haven't read "The Great Gatsby". Not even seen the movie. So I have no idea of what you're talking about" Lance laughs nervously.Keith half snorts, half sighs of relief. This boy is going to be the death of him.





	Melodrama

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I know this is written in the tags, but there's some underage drinking, but only if you're from the US. Keith, Lance and Hunk are 19 and Pidge is 18. The rest of the gang is over 21.  
> Also, there's a slight mention of weed, so if ur unconfy w that, don't worry, theres no usage shown or a scene where any of the kids are smoking it.  
> Anyway I'm a sucker for deep convos in house parties, so this is all aout that

_09:29 pm._

 

Keith stares at the cracked screen of his phone again, re reading the message for the millionth time. The time is right, and he can recognize Matt’s frat house from a mile, but the uneasy feeling at the pit of his stomach is already building up. He can’t see Pidge nor Shiro anywhere and while it isn't a surprise for his brother to not be around (probably socialising, being the king of the fraternity), it unsettles him a bit not being able to see his short friend. Social gatherings make both of them equally uncomfortable, but it is true that Pidge tended to be the life of the party the moment she downed a couple of shots. Either way, not seeing her waiting at the steps of the house almost makes him enter in flight mode, and sparks an internal debate of wether waiting for her or sending yet another text apologising and going back to his drom room. It wouldn't be the first time he he had done that.

He was giving another look to his text conversation with Pisge, the "where r u" messages piling up when a voice called him.

"Keith!"

Exiting the house, can of beer on hand, is a tall, fit, and extremely gorgeous girl. She sports a miniskirt, sneakers, and an oversized jacket that Keith is pretty sure belongs to Shiro. Her white dreadlocks and bright blue eyes make a stark contrast with her dark brown skin, which seems to glow in the dusky light.

"Hey Allura” he waves awkwardky at her.

"Aren’t you coming in? Your brother told me that you were gonna stay for the party” she says, smile still on her face.

Keith is familiar with the expression and the tone of voice, being always in the recieving end of both of them. Sweet and full of her characteristic brisitsh accent, Allura always seems to notice whenever those anxious feelings start to bubble at the pit of his stomach.

"Yeah" he answers with a small voice "I was just, looking for Pidge. We were supposed to meet on the steps?”.

"Oh, I think she is inside” she reassures him with a smile “There was a problem with the sound system and as soon as Hunk saw her he dragged her inside to help".

"Is everything al right?" Keith asks curiously, shoving his phone on the back pocket of his jeans.

"I think so? All I know from their bickering is that someone dropped a drink or something on the main sound board, nothing something Pidge can’t fix" she smiles, taking a sip of her beer "well, you coming in then?".

Keith hesitates for a second, looking at Allura's perfect features down the steps of the porch, still giving him a reassuiring expression.

"Yeah" Keith mutters "Yeah, should be fun, right?" a weak smile popping onto his face.

"0f course!" she says brigtly "Shiro's told me that Matt even fixed the pool table, so we can have that rematch you and me from last keg" she adds, winking at him "Plus, Rolo is on his way with more beer and a couple of bottles of god knows what".

"Whatever it is, it’s strong' he mutters, remembering what happened the last time Rolo's alcohol was involved in a party.

"Oh yes. Rememeher that Halloween party last year? I still don't know how the boys could afford all the fixings of the house".

"Honestly, the place still looks like a dump to me" he says, giving a look at the house itself. Granted, he is exaggerating, it doesn’t look that bad. But after all, the place is a frat house, so there is always a random hole popping out of nowhere and mysterious stains that keep reappearing no matter how many cleaning parties they do. Shiro has called him several times, begging him to help in several occasions.  
Needless to say, his brother owes him a shit ton of favours.

"That’s because Matt fails to follow the number one rule of house parties” she laughs.

"Being?" Keith asks, looking at her, brows arched.

"Don’t throw them at your place” she finally says, making him smile with the answer "Come on Keith! Let's destroy the place a bit more!"

Keith laughs softly when Allura ruffles his hair and slides her arm over his shoulders, like she’s been doing for a long time, longer than she’s been dating Shiro. She smiles at him fondly, and he returns the look.

The bubbles forming at his guts are long gone. He follows Allura into the house.

* * *

 

_11:17 pm._

 

The sun has been gone for a couple of hours, and the atmosphere inside the frat house has entirely changed. Obnoxious laughter and blasting music replace the soft chatter and chill environment that reigned before. The moment he entered the house, Pidge had started talking to him about the sound system repair, and he had barely had an opportunity to say hi to Hunk or look for his brother. They both sat down on the living room’s sofa, securing it as their spot for the night, and started talking, jumping quickly and smoothly from one topic to another, making him forget the sea of frat boys and strangers that start to surround them.  
Eventhough Pidge makes sure that Keith has something to drink he is a painfully slow drinker, which drives her nuts: she has already had two beers and is on the process of finishing a third one. Meanwhile, Keith is still stuck in the one Allura had given him at the beginning of the party.

"Seriously Kogane, are you ever going to get drunk?” she asks from the other end of the sofa, feet laying on the coffe table, pointing exasperated with her two arms at the semi-empty can of beer he was holding "honestly, if this becomes another party in which I get dramatically wasted and you have to carry my drunk ass to the dorm, I will riot”.

"What can I say, gotta have some blackmail on you too Pidgiotto” he says, smirking at her.

"Whatever man" she replies, "no drunk pictures of me can outweigh your emo phase edits”.

"Classic Pidge, bringing up the 2005 era. You're just jealous your mother didn't let you get your nose pierced like me”.

"It would've looked so good! I had the mop of hair covering my face to go along with it!" she pointed dramatically to her head, still sporting a similar cut.

"Pidge, you were what, four?”.

"I was eleven, thank you very much, you’re not that older than me Samurai Jack”.

“Jesus fuck, your nicknames get worst with each party” Keith groans.

"You're not fooling me Kogane, you think is funny" Pidge replies, rolling her eyes at him with a smile. Keith holds her gaze for a couple of seconds, faking his annoyed expression until he can't hold it anymore and laughs.

"Okay, I will recognize that is funny, just because Samurai Jack is the best" he says, sipping from his beer.

"You speak nothing but the truth my friend” Pidge smiles, downing her beer, and stands up from the couch "Do you want to come with me to see if I can find Rolo? I want to beat his ass at bear pong again”.

"I’ll think I'll pass” Keith says smiling "but do, please, crush him Pidgeon”.

"Anything for you, discount Gerard Way” Pidge stares at him for a moment, a weird mischief glinting on her eyes "You know? Talking about crushing...”.

"Pidge don't do it” he says with an alarmed tone.

"How's my favourite pining boy doing?" she asks innocently.

"Oh my God”.

She laughs loudly through the music. "I’ve heard from Hunk that pretty boy is coming tonight”.

"Pidge please...".

"What you said about him last time?".

"Piiiiidge” Keith whines, covering his face.

"About his eyes and lips and thanking god for your impulse control?”.

"Jesus fuck Katie”.

"Come on Keith if you are not going to get drunk at this party at least let me have some fun and embarrass Sober Keith” she groans.

"If I get at least tipsy, would you let this go for tonight?” he pleads.

Pidge looks at him faking a thinking face "Mmm, I guess we could have that deal.” She accepts "But I can’t promise anything past shot number four”.

"I’m gonna text shiro to have you in alcohol watch" Keith mumbles, taking his phone out.

"Okay, you do that nonsense while you come with me for some spiked shit” she says nonchalantly.

"Actually... Could you bring it here?" his voice growing smaller. Pidge stares at him, arching an eyebrow.

"You okay dude? Do yo, want to go outside?” she asks carefully.

"No! No, I'm okay, don’t worry. It's just" Keith makes a pause and breathes in "There's a lot of people queing for the drinks and the music is louder there and Hunk is hanging around which probably means that La- ".

"Ohh okay gotcha lover boy" Pidge says winking at him. Keith stares at her, feeling his face warm up. "Don't wanna embarrass yourself in front of Star Boy, that it?".

"Pidge I swear to god if you're not getting me alcohol right now I will leak your baby pics" he grumbles.

"You wouldn't dare" she says, narrowing her eyes.

"Try me, anime glasses”.

They stare at each other as long as they can, twisting their faces in fake serious expressions but the alcohol intake in Pidge makes her break into soft giggles.

"I’ll be back, you killjoy" she jokes as she starts to move throught the sea of people, leaving Keith sitting, alone, on the couch.

His gaze gets lost between the amorphous mass that crows around him. He is not particularly nervous, to be completely honest, at least not like other times. Sure, being surrounded by people that he doesn’t quite know makes him a bit unconfortable, as it will do to every introvert, but he has come to learn that it's kind of okay to be alone at parties because no one really pays attention to anyone.

Looking through the faces around him, he recognizes some of them: his brother, arm wrapped around Allura's waist, face flushed and laughing openly at something a tall, tan girl with big earrings and broad shoulders has just said. Matt, Pidge's older brother, handing out red solo cup's full of god-knows-what in the kitchen, sporting the same wild hair of his sister. Hunk, a massive dark- skinned boy (and Pidge's actual roomate), wiggling his brows at a ﬂustered, yet smiling boy. A tan, blue-eyed, and, like Pidge said, pretty boy. He sighs, deeply.

 _Well,_ he thinks to himself, _if I’m going to be left alone, might as well enjoy the view._

The boy’s smile grows wider. Keith sighs deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can come and say hi at my tumblr @ sad-synth !!


End file.
